


Moon-Viewing Attention

by orphan_account



Series: Word Karma [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, OC, Original Character - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With their terrifying sensei, Kana Togashi, Team 14 is considered to be a group of underdogs. With one having an absolutely terrible memory. The other two were extremely childish.They seem to be going nowhere pretty quickly, until a chance pops up to go on a mission with Team 7, with the loudmouthed Naruto Uzumaki. They accept and pretty quickly, things go smoothly. Of course, it's not always going to be smooth sailing.





	

The redheaded, tattooed Jonin looked at the three Genin in front of her. An unamused look on her angular face. She held a sharp look in her eyes, which were just as scary as the tattoos on her arms and what could be seen on her chest. She wore two headbands; one hung around her waist. It was the headband issued to all Konohagakure ninja. The other had a triangle on it, and the trio had no clue what that meant, but they’d assumed that she’d used to live in another hidden village.

Two of the Genin stared at each other nervously; they were from the same clan. Twins. One had off-white hair and reddish-pink eyes that didn’t really hold a real emotion She was named Tsukihiko Miyake. The other was tan-skinned with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Freckles covered his face, the twin to Tsukihiko, he was named Tsukuba. And the third, Ryuu Nakahara. His hair was a strawberry blond; and he had light grey eyes with a blue inner ring. He was the smartest of the group; while Tsukihiko was a close second.

“We should introduce ourselves, huh?” Kana grinned kindly, showing a snaggle tooth. “My name is Kana Togashi. I’m originally from Yamagakure. My tattoos are common in my family; being due to the village’s ritualistic religion. Anyway, name yourselves and what you like! You first.” The red-haired kunoichi pointed to Ryuu.

“Oh?! Me?” Ryuu blushed slightly; before clearing his throat. His voice was soft. “My name is Ryuu Nakahara. I like dango and mochi.” He said kindly, before Kana nodded, pointing to the next boy.

“Name’s Tsukuba Miyake. I’m the _older_ twin. I like cute girls and winning at capture the flag.” He chuckled softly. “My goals for the future is to become the head of my own village. And to beat Tsukihiko in a battle because she’s so- Ow!” The white-haired girl elbowed Tsukuba. Giving him a pointed look.

“My name is Tsukihiko Miyake. I don’t have a very good memory and I don’t really aspire to be anything besides one of the best Jonin of this village.” She said calmly, rubbing her brother’s arm. “And to make sure Tsukuba doesn’t do anything stupid.”

 

 _Great, this team’s going to be fun.._ Kana thought, disenchanted. “Tomorrow we meet at the training grounds. Got it?”  

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't that good for an intro. But please post your critiques, not just pointing out the flaws. Uh yeah!


End file.
